A sedan-type automobile is ordinarily provided with a parcel shelf structure in the rear portion of a vehicle body behind a rear seat.
A parcel shelf structure for the rear area of a vehicle body is composed of a first rear cross member provided so as to extend in a vehicle width direction along a rear side of an upper portion of the seatback provided to the rear seat, a second rear cross member provided so as to extend in the vehicle width direction along a lower portion of a rear window, and a parcel shelf that is provided between the first and second cross members.
A parcel shelf is a partitioning wall for partitioning a passenger compartment and a trunk compartment.
Speakers of an audio apparatus are provided to this parcel shelf, and reinforcing material is provided to the two sides of the speakers.
A parcel shelf structure is known that reduces parcel shelf vibrations caused by vibrations generated by speakers, by providing reinforcing material in the parcel shelf, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-99132.
However, the parcel shelf structure of the 2007-99132 publication provides a reinforcing member to the parcel shelf in order to reduce parcel shelf vibrations caused by speaker vibration. Accordingly, the number of parcel shelf structure parts is increased, and this hinders cost cutting efforts and weight cutting efforts.